Kelvin's Investigation 2C + Final Question
Gordon Ramsay Another one of my role models is the well known British Celebrity Chef Gordon Ramsay. Ramsay is a renowned multi-Michelin starred chef who has multiple restaurants located across the globe. He has also become a TV personality with his popular shows such as Kitchen Nightmares, Hell’s Kitchen, and more. Although he is currently an extremely successful chef, this job was not his original choice. He was brought up in Stratford-upon-Avon, England and originally aspired to be a professional soccer player. However, he suffered an injury which put an early end to his career. He then decided to go back to college and complete a hotel management course where his natural skill and talent led him to train with some of the world’s most renowned chefs. From there on, he trained for many years in the kitchen. He became head chef of Aubergine Restaurant in London in 1993 and within three years the restaurant was awarded with two Michelin stars because of his work. He eventually opened his first very own restaurant in 1998 which was very successful as it earned him three Michelin stars and it is currently London’s longest-running restaurant to hold this award. Ramsay currently operates numerous restaurants around the globe with a number of Michelin stars to his name. One of Ramsay’s most notable values is the value and character trait of never backing down. This is shown primarily in his TV shows Kitchen Nightmares and Hotel Hell. He is extremely hard working. Michelin stars are very hard to earn and Ramsay has successfully sustained a number of them. This is one of the reasons that he impresses me. He also expresses the value of being very efficient. He strives to serve the best to his customers and greatly values feedback. Furthermore, Ramsay has a strong work ethic which I strongly admire and is operating multiple restaurants at once which is absolutely not easy, especially when he has to maintain his very high standards. His success and work ethic are dream-worthy and I strive to be as successful as him. ' ' Works Cited About Gordon. (n.d.). Retrieved November 26, 2017, from https://www.gordonramsay.com/gr/about-gordon/ Final Question: If you could interview anyone alive or dead as to how they achieved what they did or their life path, who would it be and why? I would choose to interview my main role model Alejandro Salomon who is a business man and Youtube personality. I would love to know how he started his first business and how he further started up more businesses. I would love to know this especially because he mentioned in one of his videos that he did not go to college. I would like to know how he learned so much without post secondary education. I would also love to gain business tips from him as well as learn tips on investing. Moreover, he seems like someone I would get along with very well. We have very similar interests and have the same passions so it is almost certain that we will have a great conversation. Out of the many people in the world, I definitely feel like I can learn lot from him.